Girl Talk
by Persiana13
Summary: After the events of Justice League Persiana, Wonder Girl confronts Tigra about Farrah. One Shot. Takes place in the DC-Persiana-verse. Prelude to Love in the Air.


**Girl Talk **

_Disclaimer: All familiar characters belong to DC or Marvel. I own Farrah/Persiana._

One Shot

It was the day after Tigra and several of her fellow Avengers were inducted into the Justice League. For them most part, the reception was warm, if a bit distant. Tigra herself was glad she and her 'sister' Persiana were able to patch things up, given how much both had endured during the Civil War and the betrayal. Presently, the tigress heroine was getting ready for a tour of the Watchtower, courtesy of Farrah. As she walked through the sliding door, she was stopped by a young raven-haired teen in red. Her name is Donna, the heroine Wonder Girl, and one of Farrah's friends and teammates. Donna was an Amazon warrior who had a serious infatuation with the lioness. Farrah and Donna talked about it and agreed to be just friends, but the Amazon princess was still very protective of her, especially when it came to Tigra and how she associated herself with Ares.

Tigra looked at the Amazon, a bit surprised,

"Donna, what's wrong?"

Wonder Girl folded her arms, narrowing her eyes,

"You and I have to talk, cat."

It was very clear that Donna was going to get what she wanted, and there was nothing Greer could do about it. The former Avenger nodded,

"All right, I'm listening."

Wonder Girl said,

"Inside."

As the two walked back in, Greer figured out what it was,

"It's about Farrah, isn't it?"

Wonder Girl nodded, not taking her eyes off Tigra,

"Let me make myself clear, dear sister; I do not like you. I do not like how you betrayed your sister, and I also do not like you siding with Ares. To be truthful, you would be dead right now if Farrah would not have forgiven you. Personally, I think she is making a terrible mistake trusting you again."

Tigra's face hardened, and she looked back,

"You really don't like me, I get that. I also get you have a thing for her, even though you're dating that guy Speedy. I hope Farrah appreciates what you're doing here, Donna. Farrah will never make me forget what I did, and neither will I."

Greer wiped a tear away and sat down,

"For years, I told Farrah she should wear her fur proudly and emulate whatever feline she discovered gave her the power. She became a lioness, a symbol of courage and a protector of her pride. Persiana was absolutely determined to do whatever it took to defend us from any insult, threat, or attack from anyone."

She smiled,

"She never backed down from anyone in her life, especially when it came to her boyfriend. Farrah would defend him and believe in him, even at times when he didn't believe in himself."

Wonder Girl's face softened. She sat next to Tigra and said,

"You truly cared what happened to her when she disappeared."

Tigra nodded,

"Yeah, and I still do care about her. I made a promise to myself when she disappeared that I will stick up for her, and I mean that. I will."

Donna reflected on that for a moment and looked deep into Tigra's eyes. The Amazon could tell the feline was telling the truth and said,

"Very well, sister. I believe you, but I expect you to live up to it."

Donna came closer,

"If that is not the case, then, I cannot be held accountable for what I do next."

She got up to leave when Greer smirked,

"You've been hanging around Farrah too long, haven't you?"

Donna smiled,

"She is an incredible woman. Farrah is an excellent fighter, a scholar…"

The princess walked out, adding,

"…and a fantastic kisser." (1)

Tigra brushed her hair back,

"Well, I guess that's…huh?"  
Greer looked up, only to see a coyly smiling Donna walk away. Tigra shook her head,

"No way. Donna and Farrah. Yeah, right."

The door opened and the white haired lioness Farrah was outside. She smirked,

"Hey, Greer. You ready yet?"

The tigress nodded,

"Yeah. Uh, little sis, can I ask you something?"  
Persiana shrugged,

"Shoot."

"Did you make out with Wonder Girl by any chance?"

At this, Farrah blushed hotly,

"Well, to be truthful, it was…well, Catman was flirting with me and…I am so embarrassed. I didn't even want to go along with it and…oh, God."

She covered her face, which was red with embarrassment. Greer came over and laughed,

"Calm down, Farrah. I'm not judging."

She whispered,

"I bet you liked it."

Farrah playfully scowled,

"You are mean."

Greer laughed,

"But, I am still your sister."

The lioness sighed,

"I suppose. Just…don't tell Miss Marvel this, please. She is the last person I want to find out about this."

Tigra nodded,

"Promise."

She then realized,

"So, how did you seduce Donna anyway?"  
Farrah groaned in her hands,

"I am never going to live this down, ever."

End of One Shot

(1) This happened in Catastrophe 2


End file.
